The Devil vs. The Snatcher
The Devil vs. The Snatcher is a Death Battle written by UnlimitedMoeWorks, featuring The Devil from Cuphead and The Snatcher from A Hat in Time. Description Two of indie gaming's demonic contract givers square head-to-head in a vicious legal dispute of the ages, but which one will have a leg-up in this bout? Interlude Wiz: Contracts; the keys of the legal world. Their purpose is simple, to create a mutual agreement in which both parties involved are entitled to their fair share of rights by law. Boomstick: Not to mention, very complicated and confusing, and one wrong move can screw you over big time. Wiz: But what happens when these contracts are used for more nefarious purposes? Such as taking one's soul to force them to do one's bidding? Boomstick: The Devil, the satanic proprietor of Inkwell Isles' casino. Wiz: And The Snatcher, the ghostly overseaer of Subcon Forest. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylise their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! The Devil The Devil: Welching on me just like the others, eh... I'll teach you for backing out of a deal - Have at you!! The Snatcher Wiz: The world can be a really strange place. An island town run by a Mafia of cooks, two birds competing against each other for movie awards, and the sudden appearance of a space-fairing kid with a hat who loses all of her supply of Time Pieces in a single incident. Boomstick: Yeah, looks like insurance ain't covering for that mishap. She'll just have to find them all the old-fashioned way. Wiz: But among all of that is a haunted, dreary forest of spirits, owned by a fearsome ghostly shadow who traps unsuspecting wanderers to take their souls. This is none other than The Snatcher. The Snatcher: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! You blew it! You've totally screwed yourself! Nobody enters my forest and leaves in one piece! Boomstick: Holy sh*t, that is the most bombastic entrance from a ghost I've ever seen! None of this generic "Boo!" crap. I wish all ghosts were like that. Wiz: Don't let his first impression fool you. Underneath that chill and laid-back manner is an entity who means business, literally. He'll force whoever he traps to sign his contracts, take their souls, and obligate them to do his dirty work as his servant. Those who refuse are killed right on the spot. Boomstick: Damn... Ok, I take it back. I sure don't want to be his client when things go wrong. Wiz: Believe it or not, this spectre has a backstory. Long ago, when the forest was cheerful and vibrant, he was the Prince who lived alongside his lover; the would-be Queen Vanessa. The Prince left to study law at an academia, leaving Vanessa to be all alone receiving letters from him. However, Vanessa was too obsessed with the Prince, to the point that when he mentioned a female tutor in his letter, she became increasily more jealous towards him, fearing that he may leave her for good. Boomstick: So, she's basically a yan-deh-ray... Whatever kids these days call crazy girlfriends by. Wiz: Pretty much, but this is only scratching the surface. When the Prince returned from his studies, he went to buy flowers from a bouquet lady for his girlfriend. However, Vanessa saw him with the lady during a stroll, which lead her to believe that he was seeing another woman. Naturally, she didn't take this very well, and consumed with anger and jealousy, she refused to hear him out for the truth. Vanessa locked the Prince in her basement as her negative emotions transformed her into shadow monster, who still roams her manor to this day. As for the Prince, he rotted away in sorrow and eventually died, corrupting his spirit. This is how The Snatcher came to be. Boomstick: Damn, talk about a way to go. I sure as hell am lucky my break-up with my ex-wife didn't turn out like that. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here drinking beer like I always do. Wiz: Sigh... Anyway, The Snatcher took his knowledge of law with him to his death, as it became the basis for his contracts. He can materilize them out of thin air and use them to bind his victim's souls to do his deeds. In fact, prior to Hat Kid coming along, he had already taken hundreds of souls, so it's fair to say that he has a record of doing this for who knows how long. Boomstick: So what happens when you do agree to his contracts? Wiz: Well, you become a souless shell doing his bidding. The kicker, you still die in the end because once The Snatcher decides you are no longer useful to him, he'll pop your head right off. Really, Hat Kid is the only person who ever lived from this to tell the tale. Boomstick: Dammit, I knew there was a catch! I'll never trust the fine print of any contract ever again. The Snatcher: Time you saw what I'm really capable of, kid. Say goodbye to that little head of yours! Pre-Battle Break Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Monster vs. Demon Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles